The present disclosure relates to a cabin attendant seat for an aircraft, an aircraft monument comprising such a cabin attendant seat and an aircraft comprising such an aircraft monument.
The passenger cabin of a modern aircraft typically is equipped with cabin attendant seats. Such cabin attendant seats are used by the cabin personnel, for example, during takeoff and landing of the aircraft. A conventional cabin attendant seat, as described, for example, in DE 10 2008 009 938 A1, comprises a carrier element which is subdivided into a base element and a backrest element, and a seat element which is fastened to the carrier element and which is constructed as a folding seat element. When the cabin attendant seat is not in use, the seat element is located in a space-saving manner in a folded-up position, that is to say, a seat face of the seat element faces towards a front side of the backrest element of the carrier element. The cabin attendant seat is connected to the aircraft cabin floor by means of the base element of the carrier element. Further to these single cabin attendant seats providing seating for one cabin attendant, double cabin attendant seats are known as disclosed, e.g., in DE 36 34 839 A1. Such double cabin attendant seats may be occupied by two cabin attendants in a side by side or back to back alignment. Such double cabin attendant seats are fixedly mounted to an aircraft monument and the floor of the aircraft.
A further cabin attendant seat is known from DE 3 790 556 C1. The cabin attendant seat comprises not only a seat element which is foldable relative to a carrier element, but also a rotatable backrest element. When these seats are not in use, the backrest element is in such a position that a seat element and a front side of the backrest element face away from the inner space of the passenger cabin. In an operating position of the cabin attendant seat, however, the seat element and the front side of the backrest element are accessible from the inner space of the passenger cabin so that a cabin attendant can be seated on the seat element.
Non-published DE 10 2011 116 521 discloses a cabin attendant seat which is pivotably mounted to an aircraft monument, such that the cabin attendant seat can be pivoted relative to the aircraft monument from a rest position into an operating position. Such cabin attendant seats may also be referred to as swivel cabin attendant seats or swivel-type cabin attendant seats.
Cabin attendant seats may either be mounted to a wall of a monument installed in the aircraft passenger cabin as described in non-published DE 10 2011 116 521 or be attached to the floor of the aircraft passenger cabin as known from DE 10 2008 009 938 A1 (US 2009/0206200 A1).
Further, non-published DE 10 2012 014 619 describes a so-called sliding cabin attendant seat (which may also be referred to as sliding-type cabin attendant seat). The sliding cabin attendant seat as described in DE 10 2012 014 619 comprises a backrest element, a seat element and a guiding apparatus for supporting the flight attendant seat in a starting position. The guiding apparatus is further configured such that the cabin attendant seat is moveable from the starting position into a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the backrest element in at least one end position.
Both the swivel and sliding cabin attendant seats can be brought from a start position (rest position) into an end position (operating position). The swivel-type cabin attendant seats are typically either mounted to the floor or to an aircraft monument.
There is a need to provide a cabin attendant seat, an aircraft monument having such a cabin attendant seat and an aircraft having such an aircraft monument providing space efficient seating.